Ti
Ti is a warlock/rogue and member of the Saints of Emon, specializing in ranged combat and assassination as well as infiltration and subterfuge, but flexible enough to fit most roles in a pinch. Belonging to a race known as Changelings, of which little is known, they have spent their life hiding and only recently emerged again. Description Appearance In her true form, Ti's appearance is fairly similar to her appearance as Iselda. The most notable differences include a small change in height, an even more visible reduction in overall mass, light blue-grey skin, white, fluffy hair, and subdued facial features. Her eyes are almost all white, with a slightly darker patch in place of where the iris an pupil would go. Additionally, she lacks some of the more traditional elven features, such as the prominent facial ridges and pointed ears. As Iselda, she resembles a fairly stereotypical half-elf, with sharp, angular facial features and pointed ears. She is noticably thin, more so than is caused by a simple lack of strength. Her hair is a dark brown, so dark it appears black in all but the brightest of lights, and her eyes are a dulled violet shade. She keeps herself mostly concealed under simple, blackened clothing including a hood and mouth mask, making it difficult to identify many more features. The tattoo of the Slayers' Take is obscured on her right shoulder. She takes on many forms, although some appear more frequently than others. * Vanan is a human from Wildemount with tanned skin and an open robe and spear as common attire. * J'zarri, Master Thief is a common green variant of Lizardfolk often seen wearing a smart suit with bowstring tie and a smug grin. * Ale Goldheart is a younger and somewhat short pale-skinned human who often wears heavy armor of some sort. He often appears for independent quests in remote locales. * "The Gourmand" is a large and amicable fellow who tends to wear his profession on his sleeve. Personality In the brief moment she was out, Ti expressed friendliness and joy for the world around her, remarking on how long it had been. Iselda prefers to focus on the task at hand, avoiding personal discussions but staking interest in professional matters. Cautious and secretive, she is quick to point out flaws in plans and those around her. She has become even more protective of herself recently, beginning with the theft of the Amulet of Drassig off her person, taking more and more steps to ward herself. She comes off as cruel at times, as she often makes fun of the suffering of others while bragging of her own relative success. This also leads to her seeming as somewhat of a braggart. Iselda carries a large sense of fairness, and prefers to manage any income herself to ensure everyone receives what she views as adequate compensation. When she feels she has been cheated, she is quick to set about "receiving compensation". She often appears for direct confrontations with the Veil and other groups who have directly wronged the Saints, or business the Saints have been directly contacted to handle. She has recently begun to show some sentimentality towards those around her in small ways. * Vanan tends to share many of Iselda's traits, also being a rogue, but is somewhat more open and honest. Usually appears as a face to not be recognized. * J'Zarri is a huge braggart and is very cocky. He loves to show off his skills and get into mischief. He is probably wanted in several cities, and seems to take pride in this recognition, inviting it openly. * Ale Goldheart is somewhat dense but has clean intentions. His tongue is particularly loose. He often appears for forays into remote locales and dangerous depths, and carried a great spirit of adventure. * The Gourmand appreciates small treasures, such as natural wonders, the beauty of small animals, and fine food and tea. He is diplomatic and avoids conflict, even when it seems illogical, going so far as to tolerate a black dragon wyrmling melting his frontside and biting his arm before talking it down. He has only appeared once, on a sailboat journey across the sea to Tall Zappo Zappo, shortly after the disappearance of Lupin, only leaving on a fairly blunt request. In all of these various forms, they have recently begun to occasionally refer to themselves in a third person or plural manner as "we" or "us". Additionally, the individual interests of these characters have begun to become evident across these common forms, even when they are not present. Biography Background Little is currently known of who Iselda is or what she did before joining the rest of the Saints. She was sent to Emon from Vasselheim after completing her Slayers' Take initiation there. She appears to know of no other members of her own species, save for one viewed through a vision granted to her by her patron. Season One Iselda was quick to set about business with the other Saints, plotting an efficient route with them to complete the various tasks the Slayers' Take had at the time. Iselda received a vision as she dreamed in Emon. She has mentioned she foresaw the Black Bastille's destruction in this vision, but not anything else. As the party fought a Beholder, Holly was charmed and sprinted to attack Iselda. As Holly was about to strike, Iselda's face twisted and morphed momentarily into a horrific visage. Both Holly and Tannin were close enough to see this happen. Iselda later received a second vision. First, she was slaying the undead in the tomb, effortlessly. She felt a sense of approval, and her bow seemed to flourish in her hand. Then, she was in the swamps outside of Stilben, watching demonic ape-like creatures tear apart armored men. She felt paralyzed, and the dream ended as the beasts pounced at her, mouths dripping with blood. Aboard the Jewel of Emon, after subduing the hobgoblin warden and freeing the son of Vart, Iselda seemed to trust Holly enough to transform before it. The process of disguising herself from her normal half-elven appearance to a hobgoblin seemed more natural than arcane-based. Season Two After feeling defeated once the Amulet was taken from her, Iselda declared herself dead and took a different form. The longer she has spent in the form of Vanan, the more her personality and demeanor has changed to accompany. After encountering Alexar of the Veil, a vision was had depicting a battle at the Citrine Garrison, presumably the battle happening later that same day. Many figures appeared at the battle, and a voice spoke, demanding the death of the cheater of death before the day of ascension. In the form of Ale Goldheart, Ale mistakenly revealed much about Iselda - the conversation was brief, but Ale described the transformation ability as "many people" rather than taking on a mere appearance. It seems as though personality also shifts, with the effect being more drastic the longer a form is used, if Ale is to serve as an example. Additionally, Ale revealed that something had been sending visions, something apparently tied to the shapechanging weapon carried as well as the magic-casting ability of Iselda and counterparts. Upon arrival in Vasselheim, her strange powers continued to manifest themselves. While in the Catacombs, her weapon ("Spoony") manifested itself on its own and seemed to speak directly to Iselda within her mind, speaking in mysterious circles about its purpose as a weapon and ties to the Raven Queen. It has not spoken since despite attempts at communication. It has gained metallic trimming since this has occured. Additionally, while in Vasselheim, there was a wanted poster in town for a creature known as a Changeling. When Iselda asked about this creature and researched it on her own, she found that most people believed it to be a myth, but that it was viewed as a somewhat scary monster-tale. After defeating a white dragon claiming the mantle of Rimefang, she discovered a longbow in its hidden treasure hoard, a Hypothermean Longbow and was able to bind it to her bow in a similar manner to how other weapons had been previously tied to its power, although in this case her bow took on its properties rather than imbuing it with its magic. Upon teleporting into the Salkyre Tower, her bow imbued a shot with magic, causing it to burst with power and instantly killing its target. This person's spirit later appeared as a blackened and inky specter and appeared to follow her commands. She has not had time to ponder what this means with the disappearance of Lupin, which has seemingly had a strong impact on her. Season Three After the battle at Salkyre was when Red made the connection between Iselda's shape-changing ability and the evidently mythical race of Changelings. Taking the form of "The Gourmand" for the journey to Tall Zappo Zappo, they were calm and diplomatic, a jarring opposite to the usual behavior. Much of the trip was spent meditating in peace on "Spoony" and preparing wonderful meals, as well as a brief spout of negotiations with some Gith pirates and a black dragon wyrmling, pulled from "somewhere far away" by the Baby Bag of Tricks. Ale helped the party at the battle of Tall Zappo Zappo, sneaking in with Holly and attempting to hold back a cyclops before being flung from over 200 feet up by a conveniently-aimed Storm Sphere from the blinded quarry, but miraculously surviving the fall and an extended period underwater. The Death Knight wielding Condemner was defeated here, but piecing together some divination magic with prior knowledge, seemed to have placed a seed of itself within Condemner itself. Ale chose to carry and use Condemner for the time being, at least until the death knight could be destroyed for good, binding the Vestige to her pact weapon so it could not be taken. This change in weaponry has resulted in a bit of an item shuffle to accomodate for the change as well as Ale's insistance on the use of heavy armors to "be like a real knight". Within the Stormwind Vault, when Creek read a ledger which magically listed the names of all within the vault, it lacked the name of any of Iselda's aliases and instead had the name "Ti". When questioned about this, Ale simply closed the book and carried on, and dismissed any further pryings into this. Creek has since departed, leaving this a mystery. In Westruun, Iselda alongside the rest of the Saints rescued Lupin from the crystal curse. She also learned that Vanan was still alive and had not honored his word and promptly shot him through the head with Lupin's Chroma Pistol. The party then made a return trip to Kanko, passing through the Ashari tribes of earth and water. At Kanko, they defended the port from the Veil's attack by disabling their ships and slaying the amethyst dragon that had taken the shape of Felrinn Derevar. After taking care of some vampires and battling a strange dimension-switching sea monster, she spent a brief period of time cursed to remain in the water or suffer from the burning air until she was healed by the Speaker of the Tides. In Riverrun, north of Emon, Ixrattu Khar's plot to turn the Saints into her vampiric servants was thwarted by the Saints and the party, fulfilling her patron's request for the vampire's true death. During the downtime before attacking Emon directly, Lupin was able to convince Ti to assume her true form momentarily, as they cited that it may become relevant. She seemed pleasant and happy to be around and told Lupin her name before returning to the form of Iselda so as to maintain the secret. Just before striking at Alexar directly, during the night, the once gone death knight returned to finish the Saints. As his shadows had Red in their grasp, Ti transformed into Todora, who had been revealed to her through a vision to have been a changeling herself, and stepped from the party's Tiny Hut spell, Condemner in hand. Shocked to see the face again, the Death Knight challenged her to a one-on-one dual, which she accepted. Taking the brunt of one of his shadowy blasts of dark flame, she used her magic to blink in circles around her prey, dogging him on his past crimes and the lives he had taken and peppering him with bolts before finishing him with a shot empowered by the Boros Ring. As the life energy maintaining the Death Knight restored Ti, the death knight's form slumped and remained, drawing in the darkness from the Condemner as it transformed entirely, unfurling into what could only have been the Raven Wing Bow, thought lost to another plane of existence. With her undead quarry all felled before the Bow and its power awakened, the only mark left on her list was Alexar himself. After a long battle against Alexar, involving falling from great heights, teleportation to the Citrine Garrison, and a final inter-portal teleport to the lair of Alexar's now deceased brother, the head of the Veil was felled as the magical visage of Tannin ended the amethyst terror. With all other obstructions displaced, eyes were turned to the gates of Carceri. Relationships Frovroth He was a strong ally in battle and will forever be a Saint. "Red" Despite Red's odd manner of going about their relationships, her heart is in the right place. They're young and make mistakes! She sees a part of her own youthful naivete within her and hopes that the two grow up very differently. Holly Their unique relationship with their own past of wrongdoing and great effort to atone themselves is particularly inspiring to her. She hopes inside that one day, she too can learn to forgive herself. Their kindness and concern for others is a beacon of hope in what is perceived as a dim and distant world. Tannin Despite his occasionally hypocritical views on the virtue of patience and proper preparation, Tannin only has best interests at heart, even if his stubbornness gets him into trouble on more than a few occasions. She is honored to fight at his side. Lupin Lupin was the one who got through to Ti through the years of hiding, figuring the group was loyal enough and stronger than the forces facing them now to overcome the fear of pursuit. The overlaying tension Creek He was a reliable comrade and is a fine addition to the Saints. He may have learned her true name, but no action has been taken on this other than an unspoken vow of secrecy. Sovelis Although his fury is frightening or even "creepy" at times, he's repeatedly shown his dedication to protecting his friends and the lands he lives on. The heart of a hero beats within him. "Spoony" The weapon has been silent for a time, revealing one last vision of the battle over the Condemner and taking no further action since the transformation to the Raven Wing Bow. Although highly grateful to this apparent entity, she can't help but wonder what exactly this thing is, and why it chose her of all people to enact its will. Character Information Quests Little is currently known of Iselda's motivations to become an adventurer or join the Slayers' Take. She has done several tasks for her mysterious patron, mainly centering around destroying the undead, such as the Death Knight Malkan and Ixrattu Khar. Notable Items Current Items * Bag of Holding * Boots of Elvenkind * Quiver of Returning * Multitool * Lucky Cricket * Hidden Wristblade * Baby Bag of Tricks * Raven Wing Bow Exalted (Absorbed by Spoony) * Volcanic Weapon * Boon of the Crossbow Expert * Heward's Handy Spice Pouch * Earring of Whisper * Boros Ring * Glamoured Studded Leather * Bracers of Archery * Unseen Bowstring * Boots of the Vigilant * Cloak of Elvenkind Former Items * Bag of Colding - Given to Tannin * Bracers of Defense - given to Holly * Goggles of Night - given to Frovroth * Hypothermean Longbow - given to Holly * Boros Ring - Given to Sovelis Abilities Item/Miscellaneous Abilities * Change Appearance -As an action, you can transform your appearance or revert to your natural form. You can’t duplicate the appearance of a creature you’ve never seen, and you revert to your natural form if you die. ** You decide what you look like, including your height, weight, facial features, the sound of your voice, coloration, hair length, sex, and any other distinguishing characteristics. You can make yourself appear as a member of another race, though none of your game statistics change. You also can’t appear as a creature of a different size than you, and your basic shape stays the same; if you’re bipedal, you can’t use this trait to become quadrupedal, for instance. Your clothing and other equipment don’t change in appearance, size, or shape to match your new form, requiring you to keep a few extra outfits on hand to make the most compelling disguise possible. ** Even to the most astute observers, your ruse is usually indiscernible. If you rouse suspicion, or if a wary creature suspects something is amiss, you have advantage on any Charisma (Deception) check you make to avoid detection. * Changeling Instincts -You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Deception & Insight * Unsettling Visage - When a creature you can see makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the roll. You must use this feature before knowing whether the attack hits or misses. ** Using this trait reveals your shapeshifting nature to any creature within 30 feet that can see you. Once you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Divergent Persona - You gain proficiency with one tool of your choice (Cook's Utensils). Define a unique identity associated with that proficiency; establish the name, race, gender, age, and other details (The Gourmand). While you are in the form of this persona, the related proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses that proficiency. * Raven Wing Bow, Exalted ** Extra 1d8 Necrotic or Radiant damage per hit ** +3 to Attack & Damage ** Can cast each spell centered/on target once per short/long rest in exchange for damage on a hit: *** Fog Cloud *** Silence *** Hold Person (DC 17) *** Conjure Volley (DC 17) *** Shadowstep Shot - While in darkness/dim light, shoot an arrow at another patch of darkness/dim light to teleport there & gain advantage on your next attack roll that turn. *** Raven Shot - The arrow transforms into a Raven, which acts as a familiar to you. It can immediately make a Bite attack, make a Perception attack, or use its Mimicry feature. Feats * Sharpshooter * Heavily Armored * Alert * Crossbow Expert (Boon) Warlock Abilities Class Features * Patron: Hexblade ** Hexblade's Curse ** Hexblade Warrior ** Accursed Specter ** Armor of Hexes * Pact Magic (3 5th level Warlock spell slots) * Pact of the Blade * Eldritch Invocations ** Improved Pact Weapon ** Trickster's Escape ** Devil's Sight ** Eldritch Smite ** Thirsting Blade * Mystic Arcanum, 6th Lvl: Mass Suggestion Rogue Abilities Class Features * Sneak Attack (2d6) * Thieves' Cant * Expertise (Deception and Stealth) * Cunning Action * Subclass: Assassin ** Extra proficiencies ** Assassinate Skill Trivia i finalized this character 1/2 an hour before the first session that's pretty neat Category:Characters Category:PCs